


Bloody

by Lina_Love



Series: Eddsworld Bullshit [11]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Boys Kissing, Father Figures, M/M, Uh oh AGAIN tord speaks in Norwegian, Uh oh again tord calls Patryck mom, Uh oh red army stuff, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Love/pseuds/Lina_Love
Summary: tord leaves and comes back with blood on him thanks next
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Eddsworld Bullshit [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796059
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Bloody

**Author's Note:**

> so uh , the end of this is a little rushed but I had half of it written before I kind of lost a spark 
> 
> I have a few more fics planned for this before I put it to rest but it's guna be on hiatus for a while bc my focus and passion has shifted from ew to saw ,,
> 
> But hey GOOD NEWS if you're into the saw movies expect some of that coming

BLOODY

my muse walks in on ur muse covered in blood

Lips worked harshly against one another, one pair chapped and bitten to rawness, the other thin and dripping with the smell and taste of vodka.

Pale fingers clutched desperately to a blue hoodie, the knees of the shorter man in the huddle weak from having his mouth so thoroughly worked over for the past ten minutes.

Stuttered huffs escaped Tord as he fought to kiss back and keep up with the dominating harshness that Tom was assaulting him with. Each breath was stolen from him as Tom jammed his tongue down his throat, pushing him through everything he was worth.

Those same pale fingers tugged now, attempting to pull the Brit to his bed, to urge this farther, faster.

The start of a laugh ghosted from Tom's lips against Tord's, taking the hint and pulling them both to sit on an aged blue comforter. 

With the new found leniency, Tom gently urged Tord to lay back against his pillows, not parting their lips once. He still used his tongue to prod around inside Tord's mouth, only memorizing and taking notes of every inch he'd already grown very familiar with.

The chip in a back tooth, the odd smoothness on the bottom of another from a filling, the way the gap between his two front teeth occasionally pressed oddly against his lips.

There was something addicting to the odd bumps with everything about Tord. How imperfect he was. It only made him more alluring.

Those lips of intrigue parted against his even wider, and while it was only to let out longer and louder gasps, Tom took the opportunity to push his tongue in even deeper.

A black clad leg kicked out beneath the Brit, hooking around him to pull him in closer. There was an intense need to feel the heat for Tom against him, to act as a reminder that he was really there and this was still happening.

That they were still doing this and that they were both fully committed.

Tord sucked in a breath as Tom moved back just slightly to breathe himself.

Cloudy eyes blinked up at the taller man, and as Tom slowly began to slide his hand up Tord's hoodie, started to caress the flabbiness of baby fat that still clung to his sides, a sound shot through the room.

A soft ringing from Tord's phone that hadn't been put on silence, only lowered significantly.

Though Tom tried to press on, he could already tell that it was a losing battle, because that haziness in Tord's eyes had already snapped away as the foreigner moved to look at the contact.

'Mom'

"Shit -- hold on, I --"

Though not truly visible, Tom gave a dramatic roll of his eyes as he moved off of Tord, and it didn't take more than a few seconds for his other half to answer, tucking the phone between his shoulder and cheek as his hands moved down to adjust -- and hopefully -- conceal his boner.

"Patryck, it's not even noon, what the fuck do you. . ."

Tom couldn't make out anything other than muffled words on the other end of the call, but with the way Tord's features fell he knew it wasn't anything good.

The Norwegian's lips fell to a pointed frown, eyes growing dark. The kind of dark that Tom only saw very rarely, the dangerous kind of dark that made him incredibly anxious.

S h i t. Who's going to die this time..?

"No. I understand. I can't do it from home, I know. Stop trying to calm me down! I'll be there soon. Don't do anything until I get there. Yeah. Glad i deg pappa."

Tom blinked ahead at Tord, not willing to let on how utterly alluring it was to hear Tord speak in his native tongue, not when something clearly awful was going on.

"What was that about..?"

"Nothing, just family stuff. I have to deal with it. I'll be back tonight. Okay?"

No, not okay. Not even convincing as a lie. Tord had always been good at lying, so that worried him even farther.

But it wouldn't be smart to let Tord know that, to let him know that all these past transgressions were adding up --

So instead, he offered a lazy shrug.

"Yeah. Okay."

The Brit pulled Tord in for another kiss, and with a stunted goodbye, the other man left.

X

That tonight, apparently, was three in the morning. Tom knew this because he stayed up, counting every minute, concern and curiosity egging away at his conscience.

Tord had left in such a rush, had such a troubled look on his face, and when the other man stumbled into the house, blood streaks on his features and pants -- not on that hoodie. Of course he'd never stain that thing.

As Tord approached to join the other on the couch, Tom's first instinct was to panic, but before he could get out a single word, he took note of how put together Tord looked.

Not so much as a fucking scratch.

"That's not your blood," the Brit said out loud despite the fact that it was more of an internal realization.

He received a scoff in response, and the way the the foreigner brushed it off so easily made Tom's stomach knot up.

The warmth that came with Tord's head falling onto his shoulder wasn't comforting like it normally was. It made him itchy beneath the skin, like he had to run.

Like he needed to get as far away from this man as he could before his fire engulfed him.

Despite this, one of his arms slowly came up to hook around Tord's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Tord looked so tired beside him, so different from how he had left. His eyes sunken in and bloodshot. Body weight completely pressed against his own.

It wouldn't sit right to leave him like this as he curled up against him.

". . . Are you going to tell me what happened?"

There was a tired grunt of disagreement from the man beside him.

Nope.

Not acceptable.

"I'm not going to sit here and do this with you if you can't tell me what happened."

Apparently, Tord didn't believe the vague threat, as he remained silent.

He only got a response as he went to move away.

One of Tord's hands gripped his hoodie, pulling him back. Tom watched the way Tord's eyes fell shut, watched his brow furrow as he thought how to word his explanation.

". . . Someone was getting in the way. He was trying to destroy something of mine. I fixed the problem."

The vagueness only served to make Tom more uncomfortable.

Tom pulled Tord closer, helping him to lay on the couch, head resting against his chest instead of his shoulder.

"Did you kill him..?"

There was a pause, and Tord's face turned to bury in the blue fabric of Tom's hoodie.

"No. I'm tired. Can we stop this?"

The request didn't sound great to Tom, but he knew if he continued to press the topic, Tord would become closed off and irritable.

Tomorrow was a new day. New answers.

These realizations were coming faster each day, and while he wasn't a very patient man, he could wait for this.

"Yeah. We can, but don't think I'm dropping this."

He got nothing in reply.

Tord had drifted to sleep, clearly exhausted from whatever awful thing he had done today.

He looked peaceful as he slept.

Some of the blood was still wet.

Tom didn't sleep that night.

He was too anxious for what the next day would bring, and what he would learn that would destroy everything they'd managed to set up here.

**Author's Note:**

> seriously I swear I'll come back to this collection to finish it eventually but ,, for now comments and kudos are appreciated , as well as constructive criticism , love you dorks for all the support you've shown for these


End file.
